


Wishing for Memory Loss

by agdhani



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing for Memory Loss

There were moments when Athos wished for the gift of memory loss. Watching Lady de Winter on the arm of the king provoked such moments. Oh, she seemed to have forgotten, working her wiles without any being the wiser, but there were moments when their eyes met when Athos knew she remembered too…the good times but especially the bad…and that she was intentionally tormenting him with subtle reminders. Forgetting would make life so much simpler, or at least less painful, and in the end he just might be able to forgive himself for the choices he’d been forced to make.


End file.
